The Icy Avengers
by Frostbite711
Summary: When a worm-hole appears out of no where in Arendelle, Elsa volunteers to go, and it closes after her, giving her no way to go back. This Worm-hole leads to none other then New York City, home of the Avengers. When a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent with ice powers is assigned to their group, he is asked to teach her how to control her powers. Elsa's life just got much more complicated.
1. The Warm-Whole

Elsa tapped her pen on the desk, bored. She glanced up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called. The left door opened, and one of her soldier walked in.

"Your Highness." He said, bowing.

"What is it?" she asked, getting irritated.

"There appears to be some sort of whole in the ground. No one knows where it came from, only that it appeared out of nowhere."

Now THAT got her attention. She stood up from her desk. "I'll be right there."

She walked down the stairs and into the courtyard, freezing in place when she saw a large portal made of purple-blue energy.

Elsa made her way over to the red head that was her sister. "Anna, do you know what this is?"

Anna shook her head, raising her voice to be heard. "No one will go near it!"

Elsa looked at her sister and then at the frightened faces of her subjects. She stepped through the crowd and stood right in front of the portal. "I WILL GO THROUGH! FOR YOU MY PEOPLE! ANNA, WATCH OVER THEM; YOU'RE IN CHARGE NOW!"

And with that, Elsa turned and walked into the portal, which closed behind her. Anna tried to go after her, but stopped when she felt strong arms hold her back.

She collapsed to the ground, crying.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark sat in his office at the Avenger's tower, messing with his computers. All of a sudden, his instruments went crazy, beeping and whatnot. He went to the intercom and said, "Black Widow, Falcon, I need you to check an anomaly that my computers picked up. I'm sending you the coordinates."<p>

Black Widow's voice came back to him, "Ok, got."

* * *

><p>Falcon swooped down near the coordinates that Tony had given him. Black Widow was already there. She turned to him, her red hair stood out among the green plants.<p>

In front of her was a giant portal that glowed with blueish-purple light.

"We're going in there?" he asked her.

She nodded and grabbed a gun from her belt, walking into the swirling lights.

They hadn't gone far when a thin figure walked toward them. As they got closer, they saw that it was a woman. She wore a cyan blue dress that glittered like ice, and a see through blue cape.

Falcon stopped Natasha when she raised her gun at the woman.

The woman stopped, shielding her eyes in the light. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Uh, my name is Falcon, and this is Black Widow."

The woman squinted her eyes. "If you're planning on trying to go the way I came from, forget it. It already closed. And, it might close the other end, if we don't leave now."

Falcon glanced at Natasha, then back at the woman. "Come on then," he said, turning around.

They got out of the portal just in time. And Falcon noticed that her hair was platinum blonde. She had icy blue eyes, and pale skin as well.

The woman glanced around, confusion showing through out her face. "Where am I?" she asked.

Natasha looked at her. "New York City."

"New York? Where is that?"

"America." Natasha said, looking at Falcon who shrugged his shoulders.

"Where in the world is America?"

Falcon put his hand to his ear and spoke into the intercom. "Tony, we're going to have to assemble the Avengers. There's a situation here that needs the others help."

As he spoke, the woman watched him. He turned around to look at her and said, "We'll try to help you, but first we need to know your name."

She blinked. "Oh sorry, were are my manners. Guess I was just so…. Overwhelmed to notice. My name is Queen Elsa or Arendelle."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Eventually I'll change the cover, but for now...this is what I have<strong>


	2. What's an Elevator?

**Chapter 2 finally! I know, it's been a while. I couldn't snatch a computer because the only one with internet is my mothers, and she uses hers a lot.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Oh and I will be putting on a book on if you want to read it. It's not ready yet, but it will be.**

* * *

><p>Elsa closed her eyes and held on tight to Falcon. She didn't like this, being up in the air, far from the ground. If she let go, she would fall and most likely die.<p>

She felt her feet land on something and Falcon say, "You can open your eyes now."

Elsa did, and she was in front of a large structure made out of...She didn't know what, but she followed Falcon inside. This place was large, and the towers were tall.

She for once in a few weeks, was afraid. The air around her became colder and she took deep breaths to keep these strange people from finding out her powers.

They walked up to a door, a strange one. Black Widow came up and pressed a something. It glowed and Elsa stared.

Then something dinged and the strange door opened, but not like she was used to, it slid sideways. She gaped, and then glared at Falcon when she heard him laugh.

They entered the doors which led to a room. She looked at Black Widow when she said, "You've never seen an elevator before?"

"What's an elevator?"

Falcon looked at Black Widow, then back at Elsa. "Uh...we are in an elevator."

"You mean this room?" Elsa said that and then the doors opened a different setting was in front of her. She stared, "What kind of magic is this?"

"It isn't magic." said Falcon as he led them down the hall past several rooms. Elsa looked around, trying to make sense of this strange place and failing miserably.

They then entered a through two doors. A giant table with chairs was in the center. People, or creatures, sat around in strange clothing. One looked like a man covered in armor. Another was a strange green creature.

Elsa felt fear rise within her and knew that the air was suddenly colder. She watched the group as the stared at her.

Falcon stepped forward and addressed the strange group. "Avengers, meet Queen Elsa."

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked writing the elevator conversation. Elsa's responses were especially hilarious, but I guess if you put her in this situation, she would be doing this.<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**See you all next Chapter!  
><strong>


	3. The Legend of Queen Elsa

**Sorry for taking really long. I'm suffering major writers block.**

**So here is the update, or chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Tony stared, they all did. The gears turning in his head as he said, "Jarvis, search all data files for 'Queen Elsa'."<p>

"Right away sir." came the mechanical voice of the computer.

After a few minutes, the voice came back. "Found something sir."

"On screen." Then pictures showed up on the wall behind him. Tony turned, reading.

* * *

><p>Captain America watched the woman. She was pretty, but obviously not like him. She looked afraid and kept glancing around with wide eyes.<p>

"Hi, I'm Captain America?"

"Huh?" she said, turning to him. Her icy blue eyes displaying confusion.

"My name," He said.

"I got that." she replied, then turned around to look at Black Widow and Falcon. "What are you all wearing?"

Black Widow opened her mouth to say something when Tony interrupted. "According to this, Queen Elsa is legend from Norway, about a queen who had a curse. Ice powers. She froze her land and ran away, later returning and thawing it."

Elsa spook up, her voice sounded crisp and cold. "Well I'm not a legend. I'm real."

"Well according to this, you died a long time ago. Disappearing into a strange object, never to be seen again."

"No...I'm right here!" she shouted, the room suddenly became colder, really cold.

Cap. stood up. "Let's not get into a fight. That is the last thing we need."

"I'm not fighting. And I'm obviously not dead." Then she turned her back to them.

"Listen, I was also a legend thought to be dead. I was frozen in ice for years!" said Cap. She stiffened, then half turned.

"D-d-did you say frozen?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah. I crashed into ice during the war."

"What war?"

Cap glanced at the others. Hulk looked at Elsa and said, "pretty."

Elsa jumped, and a flash of white and blue shot from her hands. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" Then she buried her face into her hands.

"Cold metal!"said Tony. He then got out of his suit, ice sat swirled on the red brest plate. Thor laughed.

"We should introduce our selves." Cap said.

Elsa glanced at him. "You already know Black Widow and Falcon. The big green buy is The Hulk. The blond man with the cape is Thor; guy in the metal suit is Tony Stark, or Iron Man; and the guy with the bow and arrows is Hawkeye."

He gestured at each one in turn. "And I am Captain America, or Cap. for short."

"Ok Cap. You already know me. Nice to meet you, I think."

"Is the meeting over?" asked Thor.

"I don't know. What do you think Tony?"

"It's over for now. " Then he approached Elsa. "Let's get you a room for now eh?"

Elsa bit her lip, then nodded, allowing Tony to lead her away.

Cap looked at Hawkeye as he said, "I just hope that goes smoothly."

Nodds were exchanged around the room. They all knew Tony's reputation with Women, expecially attractive ones, like Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Luckily we all know Elsa can handle herself. I just worry about Tony, or that she won't run away, again.<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
